Can You Live For Another Person
by prettiful pout
Summary: Love Strikes you at the most unpredictable, most desprate of times. NickGreg. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this idea…And the idea isn't copyrighted or anything because it's had to have been used hundreds of times, so ya…

a/n: This story is Greg's POV okay? Just so we're clear. Oh! And its also dedicated to J because this is exactly how I would act if it ever happened to you baby…-blush- Just read…

_**Can You Live For Another Person?**_

**You were safe. You were fine. _God please be alright!_ Those were the thoughts that ran through my mind as I raced towards the hospital, cursing colourfully when someone in a jeep clipped the side of me, bruising my hip. A doctor came running up to me as I rose from my place on the ground, telling me that I needed medical attention. **

"**Sorry but I'm in a hurry. Thanks anyways though." I said to him, running around him and racing in through the hospital doors. I could hear him hollering for me to wait and that I needed to be examined for serious injury. I was injured, in that he was correct. But for this wound, the one that sliced deep into my heart, only you could fix. Only _we_ could fix.**

**I ran past the reception desk, Grissom had already told me where your room was, and in some ways I found it hilarious. Because in the room that you now most likely slept, was the memory of the nights I spent there after the lab explosion. We had both been placed into the same room. I gave a slight out of breath chuckle. How ironic.**

**I reached the room and released a sigh of relief panting heavily as I pushed the door to the room open, trying to steady my breath as I entered. Your laying there, motionless. The almost invisible rise and fall of your chest the only evidence that your actually still in this world with us. **

**Tears stung the backs of my eyelids, swishing with my vision. I manage to collapse into a chair directly beside your head without waking your resting form. Your completely covered in angry red welts, from the bites that you received as a house warming present from all those ants. I shiver at the thought of how much pain that you must still be in.**

"**Greg?" Your voice startles me out of my brooding reverie and I cast you a sad smile. **

"**Nicky, you should be sleeping. I'm sorry if I woke you." I say, not knowing what comes over me as I take your hand in mine. I study it. Its bruised and the nails are totaled, blood still incrusted in some area's that were unable to be washed. I frown and choke on a sob as I remember your screams and the sound of your nails scraping against the wood of the coffin, vividly. **

**You shake your head slowly, and I wince as I see the pain in your eyes, caused by the simple movement. "I've slept enough." I nod in agreement. "This room that I'm in, it's the same one that you were in isn't it?"**

**I'm shocked that you of all people would remember something like that. It's _me_ after all that's in love with _you,_ not the other way around. I nod. "Ya, it is. How you holding up Nick? You look horrible."**

**You chuckle, and it startles me. Why are you laughing? You're in a hospital for Christ sakes! "Greg, don't tell me that please. I know I probably look like hell and it's damage enough to my ego to let you see me like this, of all people."**

**My eyes bulge and feel as if their about to pop out from my sockets. "Wh—what did you say?" I stutter, my tongue all of a sudden thick and my speech slurred.**

**Nick squeezes my hand and then surprising me once again, kisses the top first and then the palm. "Greg, please, I almost died. I'm tired of all these games. I want you and that's how its gonna be."**

**I just stare. Dumbfounded. _What?_ "Nicky, I-"**

"**Shh baby, no tears. I'm gonna be fine. _We're_ gonna be fine. Just lay here with me. Let _me_ hold _you_." Nick look's at me and I can't help but fall into his arms, tears washing down my face, leaving moist streaks on my cheeks.**

"**I love you Nicky. I couldn't stand seeing you in that box. And then when you put the gun to the bottom of your chin, and I thought—I thought that you were going to…" I can't finish. The memory to painful, and the vision of a terrified Nick more than I can bear. So I lean into Nick's embrace and allow him to rub comforting circles on my back, soothing me.**

"**We'll be just fine baby, don't worry. Rest now, heaven knows we both need it." I heard Nick chuckle but that was all before I passed into a sweet unconscious oblivion. My finale thoughts of Nick, and how beautiful his words could sound, with his southern charm and husky edge. And also of the question Grissom had asked me before I had raced for the hospital. _"Greg, you say you love Nick and would do anything for him, but can you really live for another person." _Thinking bout it now brought a smile to the tips of my lips. _"Grissom, I've always been meant to live for Nick. Without him I'm not living at all. And so I live my life for me, and for him."_**

**THE END…**

Really short I know and yes yes it was kind of sucky with a shitty plot but hey, I felt like writing and Iuno, just wanted to write this part out. Review if you have the time! Bye!

----Kayla


End file.
